reading light and shadow
by sladerules
Summary: the members of the justice league and some fellow shinobi will be sent to read the events of light and shadow. permission granted by Garrek to publish this reading.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sladerules here!**

 **and you read the title right!**

 **this will be a Justice League reads Light and shadows!** **I just got permission from Garrek the other day and I can't tell you how excited I am right now.**

 **This is one of my favorite Fanfics and I have read it at least ten times already!**

 **However, as freaked out as I am, I still have three other stories pending at the moment. so I won't be able to post the first chapter until at least a month.** **I'm sorry if this dissapoints anyone, but I have to meet up to my other story's expectations.**

 **I promise that I will make this story the best story I have ever written.**

 **alright, before I go, I have one question.**

 **which members of the Justice League should I have reading?**

 **let me know in the reviews.**

 **that's all I have for now**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. prologue

**Hey there! sladerules here! And I have finally gotten to this story! now, before I even begin, I want to say, I have heard your reviews and questions.**

 **you wanted Naruto characters instead of Dc characters And here's my answer:**

 **yes and no.**

 **I will have Jiraiya, Minato and maybe Kushina and Kakashi, but it will start with the DC heroes.**

 **of the DC heroes, it will have Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary.**

 **anywho, let's get onto the story!**

SLAM!

"UGH!"

"damnit!

"Barry! you better not have been the one to touch me there!"

"No it wasn't! I swear!"

these were the statements of the members of the justice league when they all collapsed on eachother.

"I hope you guys are well."

they looked to the side, only to see a six foot man in a black and orange battle spandex and a broadsword on his back (Ikon suit Deathstroke)

Batman's eyes immediately narrowed, while the others also became tense, knowing this person.

"deathstroke." The dark knight spat out. the man looked to the bat and spoke, "calm down, mr. Wayne" Batman tensed when he heard his name, but kept a strong demeaner "I am not the same slade you are familiar with." at this, superman looked at him curiously, before looking to Martian Manhunter.

receiving the silent message, he looked to the mercenary and attempted to enter is mind, only to find that he couldn't . Seeing that this was getting nowhere, Deathstroke decided to Take this opportunity to explain.

" well it looks like I have some explaining to do." The heroes all looked to the mercenary with glares that could kill. They didn't know what he wanted, but they knew that he was up to something.

"here's the thing, I Have been created By my Master to be your host."

this caught them by surprise. This guy, the most dangerous mercenary to ever appear on the face of the earth, is claiming to be created?

"um, Slade," Superman asked confused tone, "are you alright? where did thi-"

"I am not the original Slade Wilson." the man said, interrupting the man of steel, "My Master made me in his image. My master had me summon you and be your host for the reading of another dimension."

blank

every member was lost. Even the Dark Knight himself was at a loss for words. Seeing as no comments would be made, he continued.

"In the omniverse, there is an infinite array of universes and multiverses. however, there are beings of unknown power that can create their own variation of these universes. they can change the stories and pasts of these worlds and do nearly anything they desire for these verses to have and do. think of mxy, but faar worse."

this made the heroes pale. They all knew about Superman's toon villain and what a pain he was. if the fate of every being is entrusted to people like him!?

they looked to Slade as he continued.

"however, like Mxy, you and your multiverse will remain untouched."

the heroes all looked relieved, but then the question dawned upon them.

Black Canary asked the question on all of their minds.

"what do you need us to do?"

Slade grinned under the mask.

"well, after my master had a discussion with another entity, and they decided to choose you to view and criticize the events in a combined universe."

the heroes looked hesitant, and looked To the manhunter, who nodded and linked them all mentally.

as they had their mental conversation, Slade looked to them in amusement. too bad they didn't know of his telepathic abilities and that he heard everything they were saying.

the problem was that his master was really tired, and couldn't find the inspiration to listen to it all.

the Heroes seemed to have came to a consensus as they looked to Slade.

Batman stood in front of him and stared straight in his eyes.

"we, of the Justice league... "

He pulled out a Batarang and threw it straight at Slade.

"Decline!"

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I surprised you didn't I!?**

 **before they officially start reading, they will have to Face My edition of Deathstroke!**

 **Yes, Slade will represent me in the story.**

 **I wasn't planning on it, but after seeing Ryo Skyron's reading fic, and seeing that he made his own character to represent himself, I decided to try it myself.**

 **Anywho, It is nearly 2 in the morning and I am exhausted.** **that's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey guys! Sladerules here.**

 **and So sorry that I haven't updated so long. It's been a season of disease this season and it's been utterly horrible.**

 **Anywho, the actual reading, sadly, won't be in this chapter, but mainly because I am too tired to have the whole chapter in this one. So I guess you'll have to settle with the fight scene I wrote.**

 **And, I found out, that someone else is also doing a reading version of the same story. Now I have seen this before, and it usually results in one of them or both of them going down the drain.**

 **...**

 **well, who cares about that, I'm still gonna do it. Garrek hasn't told me that I needed to abandon this story, so I won't. I'm gonna keep on until I either give up or am no longer allowed to.**

 **So, let's get this over with.**

"Decline!"

the batarang flew towards the Mercenary, who only side stepped the weapon, only for Wonder Woman to fly in and engage him. Seeing the female heroine fly in towards him, he pulls out his Godkiller swords and engages her in combat.

Diana swings her blade at the mercenary, who bends down to dodge, swinging his sword to her torso. before the blade can connect to the lovely Amazon, she summoned another blade in her open hand to counter, but was caught off guard with a sharp pain to her rear. the sudden pain made her yelp in shock as she held her now reddened treasure in embarrassment.

If looks could kill, he would be burning in hell by now.

"you deny my master's kindness"

he held his hand high as he looked to the other members of the league,

"THEN I WILL SPANK YOU ALL!"

they looked to the man in utter shock and denial.

 **"ALL OF YOU!"**

 ***SMACK***

the entire league had reddened faces as they held their backside.

"hahaha! oh, thank you Blake Tourdner, for requesting that!"

Flash yelled to him "the hell did you do that for!?"

"because Blake asked me to"

Flash growled, before running up to him, only for Slade to sparkle in lightning and match his speed. he quickly punched his jaw, before sweeping his feet. as he was airborn, he gave a mean kick to his spine. Barry groaned in pain as he was too hurt to get up. Slade turned to the others,

"two down, five to go" Slade smirked under his mask, but then turned as Superman spoke,

"what do you mean? you only beat one?"

"oh, Diana isn't allowed to fight anymore, I already beat her when I spanked her for reasons beyond your comprehension and not solely for fanservice."

...

...

"what?"

Slade sighed, before turning to Diana, "she is no longer allowed to fight, and neither is Flash"

when he said that, two cages emerged from the ground and imprisoned them, as it was too tough to break through.

Superman looked at her with shock, before turning to him and charging, only to yell out in pain as his torso was struck with the godkiller. Slade quickly sliced at him again, which sent him to the other side of the room, unconscious.

"well, that's a shame. I wanted to fight him longer. oh, well" he turned to the shell shocked heroes and spoke.

"so here's the deal. you disbehave, you will be caged. now, fighting or any rude comments is ok, but attempt to escape or make problems will easily get annoying. So I advise against it. Just do as your told and everything will be fine"

Batman looked at him, nearly seething, but keeping his cool. "do you think we're just going to accept you forcing us to read something against our will?!

...

"yeah, pretty much." Slade replied, which only pissed the man further off, before Canary held his shoulder.

"look, bats, maybe this is the best option. I mean, what if this really is the only way? he's a fifth dimensional being, and you usually have to bend around these guys to beat them. let's go with this for now, and wait for our opportunity"

Batman looked pissed, but relented. He knew she was right. he turned to Slade, "ok, free our friends and we'll read your book."

"okay"

instantly, they were all freed, and teleported to the other's location, the book appeared in front of them as Batman looked at the book

"ok, here we go... **Fall to the lost world** "

* * *

 **And there you have it! Slade and the justice league have begun their story!**

 **now, I know you guys wanted to start ch. 1 here, but that was before I heard about the net neutrality thing. I'm not sure if I was going to finish the whole chapter in time. So I cut it short. Hopefully, the whole thing will pass and it won't be anything serious, because I'm broke, and I can't afford paying for each fanfic update. So here's to hoping**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
